A computing device such as a desktop computer, notebook computer, tablet computer, mobile phone, or smart device may store a number of alterable settings that affect the configuration of the computing device. Some such settings may be stored in the basic input/output system (BIOS) of the computing device. Settings stored in the BIOS may include, for example, settings affecting the operation of hardware devices of the computing device, settings affecting the boot order of the computing device, and the like.